Battle of the Heavens and Earth
by Catopia
Summary: When the cats of the Place of No Stars have taken hostage of Starclan, the evil cats granted evil gifts to the leaders of the four earthly clans! Find out how can the cats of the forest save Starclan and their leaders! [Please review my story! Thanks.]
1. Prologue

**Author note: **Please please review me! Thanks.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors, All the characters and places in this story belong to Warriors. What happens in the story is created by me.

Battle of the Heavens and Earth

**Prologue:**

A patch of blood- red moonlight shone onto the dark, ominous forest. This is the Place of No Stars, where evil cats go to when they died. Meanwhile, a group of cats plotted to seek for revenge.

"We must seek for revenge! Look what happened to us now!" A dark tabby snarled at a cowering striped cat.

The stripped cat whimpered, "So, what are you going to do?"

The dark tabby paced back and forth, lashing his tail angrily. "We must do something to send the forest into chaos." He chuckled evilly. "Like, what about taking Starclan hostage?"

"That is excellent, Tigerstar!" The stripped cat was about to get up when he was bowled over by another cat.

"Oops, sorry Darkstripe!" That cat meowed sarcastically.

Darkstripe growled and leapt at the rude cat. "Dare do that again, Brokentail, and I'm going to rip you to shreds!"

"Oh, I'm sooo scared!" Brokentail stretch his eyes wide in mock terror. Darkstripe, however, couldn't take it anymore. He bowled into Brokentail, and soon the two toms were screeching and clawing on the ground in a tight bowl, throwing up dust at the same time.

Tigerstar simply rolled his eyes and continued thinking. _Tonight, I'll do it. Tonight, Starclan will be doomed!_ With a single leap, Tigerstar disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

**Oh no! What will happen to Starclan? What about the cats of the earthly clans? Read on to find out in chapter 1!**


	2. Allegiances

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors, All the characters and places in this story belong to Warriors. What happens in the story is created by me. Only some characters are created by me, you can check with the Warriors books to find out the original characters.

**Allegiances:**

**Starclan:**

Bluestar

Lionheart

Redtail

Crookedstar

Spottedleaf

Feathertail

Tallstar

Mudfur

Whitestorm

And other cats too… but the above are the main characters.

**Place of No Stars:**

Tigerstar

Darkstripe

Hawkfrost

Brokentail

Scourge

Bone

Clawface

And other cats too… but the above are the main characters.

**Thunderclan:**

**Leader:** Firestar

**Deputy:** Brambleclaw

**Medicine cat:** Leafpool

**Warriors:**

Squirrelflight (mentoring Dawnpaw)

Brightheart

Cloudtail

Thornclaw (mentoring Treepaw)

Spiderleg

Dustpelt

Brakenfur (mentoring Lakepaw)

Graystripe

**Apprentices:**

Dawnpaw

Treepaw

Lakepaw

**Queens:**

Sorreltail

Daisy

Ferncloud

**Elders:**

Mousefur

Longtail

Goldenflower

**Windclan:**

**Leader:** Onestar

**Deputy:** Ashfoot

**Medicine cat:** Barkface

**Warriors:**

Crowfeather (mentoring Heatherpaw)

Tornear

Weaselfur (mentoring Rootpaw)

Owlwhisker

Whitetail

**Apprentices:**

Heatherpaw

Rootpaw

**Queens:**

Dawnflower

Nightcloud

**Elders:**

Heavystep

**Shadowclan:**

**Leader:** Blackstar

**Deputy:** Russetfur

**Medicine cat:** Littlecloud

**Warriors:**

Tawnypelt (mentoring Grasspaw)

Rowanclaw

Smokefoot (mentoring Lilypaw)

Oakfur

Jaggedtooth

**Apprentices:**

Grasspaw

Lilypaw

**Queens:**

Nightwing

**Elders:**

Loudbelly

Runningnose

**Riverclan:**

**Leader:** Leopardstar

**Deputy:** Mistyfoot

**Medicine cat:** Mothwing

**Warriors:**

Stormfur

Mosspelt (mentoring Aquapaw)

Reedwhisker (mentoring Sunpaw)

Moonriver (mentoring Rockpaw)

Waterlily

**Apprentices:**

Aquapaw

Rockpaw

Sunpaw

**Elders:**

Whiskertail


	3. Chapter 1

**Author note: **Please please review me! Thanks.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors, All the characters and places in this story belong to Warriors. What happens in the story is created by me. Only some characters are created by me, you can check with the Warriors books to find out the original characters.

Battle of the Heavens and Earth

**Chapter 1:**

A blue- grey she- cat with a shimmering pelt padded from cloud to cloud, until she arrived at a shimmering pool. _Time to share tongues with Leafpool. _She thought. She licked her starry pelt a few times before settling down with her tail curled over her front paws and waited for Leafpool.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Place of No Stars, Tigerstar wove his way through the gnarled trees and arrived at a clearing. In the middle, there was a pool of swirling mist. Tigerstar smiled evilly. He rubbed his paws a few times before plunging into the pool. _Starclan, prepare to die!_ A swirl of mist and stars sent Tigerstar into the hunting grounds of Starclan. In the distance, he saw a faint outline of a blue- grey she- cat sitting alone by a pool. Tigerstar grinned. _Bluestar… just what I want! _He crept along from cloud to cloud expertly until he stopped behind a clump of ferns just behind the pool. 

Bluestar's ears perked up. _Have I heard something? _She sniffed the air and gasped. _Tigerstar! How could it be? _Bluestar suddenly tensed. She could hear faint rustling behind her. Something was creeping up to her, and Bluestar had a gut- feeling who that would be. She turned around, just to see a flash of dark tabby fur before she was knocked out. Tigerstar grinned and dragged Bluestar back to the Place of No Stars. Darkstripe was at the pool and grinned when Tigerstar came up from the pool, dragging Bluestar out of it. Tigerstar nodded, and Darkstripe plunged into it.

* * *

Leafpool wove her way through the ferns and finally came up to the Moonpool. She briskly licked her pelt a few time before pushing her muzzle into the icy water. Soon, she was transported into the hunting grounds of Starclan. The young she- cat suddenly tensed. She could tell something was wrong. _Where is Bluestar?_ She wondered. 

"Looking for someone, eh?" A voice rasped behind her. Leafpool spun around and came face to face with Darkstripe.

"Darkstripe! What are you doing here in Starclan?" she demanded.

"Oh, just coming by, took Bluestar away and…" He thrust his ugly face right into Leafpool's. "We're going to take over Starclan!" Leafpool gasped, and then glared at Darkstripe.

"Well, you're not going to harm me! Remember, you're dead!"

Darkstripe rolled his eyes, and then grinned evilly.

"Oh really? Then take this!" With a snarl, he swiped his blade- like claws at Leafpool's muzzle. The impact knocked her down as she was automatically transported back to the mortal forest. With a groan, Leafpool weakly staggered to her paws.

"Wha… what's going on?" She looked down and saw blood dripping from hr muzzle. Leafpool then staggered back and everything went black…

**Oh no! What will happen to Leafpool? How about the rest of Starclan and the earthly clans? What will the cats of the Place of No Stars do next? Read chapter 2 to find out!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Author note: **Please please review me! Thanks.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors, All the characters and places in this story belong to Warriors. What happens in the story is created by me. Only some characters are created by me, you can check with the Warriors books to find out the original characters.

Battle of the Heavens and Earth

**Chapter 2:**

A striped tabby padded over to a huge, dark tabby.

"Tigerstar, it's time." The huge tabby nodded and leapt up a huge, jutted rock. He yowled out a meeting. Soon, sinister- looking cats with blood- red eyes came streaming into the clearing and they settled around the rock.

"As you all know," Tigerstar began, "that Starclan had deliberately banished us, and we should look for revenge. And here," Tigerstar flicked his tail for Darkstripe to drag up an unconscious blue- grey she- cat. "is our first victim." The crowd gasped, and then slowly, the clearing erupted into a chorus of cheers. Some cats began asking questions of Tigerstar's plan.

"Then what are you going to do next?"

"How are we going to deal with Bluestar?"

Tigerstar flicked his tail for silence. "We are going to take over Starclan, and then we will think of a way to lure the leaders of Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Riverclan and Windclan to meet, and we will grant them evil gifts that will replace their blessed nine lives. We are going to control them; we will destroy the forest and kill off the whole of Starclan! For now, we will keep Bluestar hostage. I will consider killing her off later on." He grinned evilly, and then yowled, "Now, who's with me?" The crowd below erupted into cheers and meows of triumph.

* * *

Leafpool opened her eyes groggily. An orange cat was nudging her gently. 

"Firestar! Where am I?" The tom flicked his tail and meowed gently.

"Hush, Leafpool. We found you unconscious by the Moonpool last night. You are safe in camp right now."

Leafpool frowned at Firestar's words. She somehow remembered something that had happened. Suddenly, a vision came to her. She could see an evil face, blood, and the fall through the sky. Leafpool suddenly bolted up right.

"Oh no!" Firestar twitched his ears and meowed.

"What's wrong?"

"Darkstripe attacked me just now! He said something about taking over Starclan!"

"What?" Firestar snarled. "I must go to the Moonpool now!" He was about to turn away when Leafpool clamped her jaws over Firestar's tail.

"No! Please! Don't go. I have a feeling that the cats of the Place of No Stars have moved up to the stage where they attack Starclan!" Leafpool begged her leader until he agreed to stay.

* * *

In fact. Leafpool was right. Meanwhile in Starclan, Tigerstar had brought a huge troop of evil cats over. A golden tom was confronting the evil tabby. Tigerstar grinned. 

"Oh really? Lionheart, you're such a mousebrain. You really think you can defeat us?" Tigerstar simply flicked his tail and brought out another troop of cats, the number twice as much as his first troop. He snapped his gaze onto Lionheart. "Scared now, huh?" Tigerstar calmly gazed upon his army of cats and yowled. "Attack!" Soon, the clearing erupted into screeches and yowls. The battle of the heavens had begun, and soon, the earth too.

**Uh oh. Tigers****tar is one naughty kitty eh? What will happen to Starclan after the battle? What ways will the cats of the Place of No Stars use to lure the earthly leaders? Find out in chapter 3!**


	5. Chapter 3

**Author note: **Please please review me! Thanks.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors, All the characters and places in this story belong to Warriors. What happens in the story is created by me. Only some characters are created by me, you can check with the Warriors books to find out the original characters.

**Chapter 4:**

Leafpool twitched in her sleep. She was having a terrible nightmare.

_It was dark at night, and Leafpool was padding along a narrow forest path when suddenly the sky turned blood red. She saw stars falling from the sky, and a face so horribly familiar appeared in the starless sky. It was Tigerstar. Suddenly, everything went black…_

She was back in the medicine cat den, her heart thumping so hard that she felt faint. Leafpool shuddered and suddenly fell asleep again. The next time she woke up, it was past sunhigh. Firestar was just calling for a clan meeting.

"Squirelflight, Dawnpaw, Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Thornclaw, Brambleclaw and Treepaw will accompany me to the gathering later on. As I said about the hunting patrols from yesterday…" Leafpool wasn't entirely listening. She was thinking about her prophetic nightmare. _What was that all about? _she thought. _That must be related to my Moonpool encounter with Hawkfrost! _She slumped down on the den floor, frowning. Just then, Firestar padded into the medicine den.

"How are you feeling?" he meowed.

Leafpool stared at her father, dumbstruck, before shaking her head and replying, "Oh… uh… nothing, nothing really." Firestar tipped his head sideways, and gave her a weird look.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Firestar. Don't worry about me."

"Okay, I'll have to sort out the patrols outside."

Leafpool paced up and down in her den, her tail twitching. Meanwhile, cats were leaving for the gathering.

* * *

Onestar cleared his throat, before speaking, "Welcome all, to our gathering. I have something very serious to say." He scanned the crowd menacingly before continuing. "Three of our warriors reported that Thunderclan has been hunting on our territory." Outbreaks of protest broke all around the Thunderclan cats. Firestar spoke up, silencing the crowd.

"Onestar, I swear by Starclan that we have not hunted on your territory."

"Liar!" snarled Onestar, who leapt up, bristling. "Our warriors saw it with their own eyes! Thornclaw, Cloudtail and Brightheart! You think we're dumb?"

Just then, an eerie wailing rose up from the very back of the crowd.

"Look! The stars are falling!" cried an elder from the back of the crowd.

"It's an omen!"

Before their eyes, hundreds of stars were falling down in the distance.

**Oh no! What's happening in Starclan? Read the next chapter to find out!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Author note: **Please please review me! Thanks.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors, All the characters and places in this story belong to Warriors. What happens in the story is created by me. Only some characters are created by me, you can check with the Warriors books to find out the original characters.

Battle of The Heavens and Earth

**Chapter 4:**

_The dream!_ Leafpool recapped her nightmare, of falling stars. She began trembling all over, her eyes glazed with horror.

"What's the matter?" Brightheart came bounding towards the medicine cat. "Leafpool, speak to me!"

The young medicine cat appeared to be hypnotized. She murmured some words barely audible. "The fallings stars… StarClan is at war, we would be at war too…"

Just then, lightning broke out overhead and split the sky in half.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the gathering, cats were fidgeting very uneasily. Onestar yowled, "It's an omen! The gathering is over!" The WindClan leader leapt down and hurried over to Firestar. "You better watch out, Firestar. This isn't over."

* * *

In StarClan, the cats of StarClan were losing terribly. Tigerstar laughed and growled evilly, "StarClan is mine! StarClan is mine!" The hysterical tabby's eyes are the colour of blood. The more StarClan cats are struck down, the more powerful Tigerstar would become. One slash over the flank of a StarClan cat, swiping all its stars away, would send it into nothingness, gone forever.

Half the population of StarClan cats was struck down, waiting to be destroyed. Meanwhile, more evil cats poured into the clearing.

"You would never defeat us!"

Tigerstar veered sharply around to see Lionheart, pinned down and all covered in dust, struggling under the heavy weight of Darkstripe.

Tigerstar licked his fangs and smiled evilly. "You are such a mousedung, Lionheart. I could easily destroy you. Even dead cats could die once more. But I won't kill you right now. I have much more fun things to do."

With that Tigerstar focused himself on a shimmering pool, staring at four cats in it.

"Firestar, Onestar, Blackstar and Leopardstar… you are in for big trouble…" The evil tabby chuckled evilly.

Meanwhile, in all four camps of the clans, everything was peaceful, except the fact that one cat in each clan was missing…

* * *

Firestar twitched in his sleep. He was walking in the grounds of StarClan, but he couldn't see a single StarClan warrior. Suddenly, the bushes around his rustled. Onestar padded out, then Leaopardstar, followed by Blackstar.

"What are you doing here?"

Leopardstar narrowed her eyes and meowed, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Greetings, all of you."

An icy voice rasped out, bring all four leaders whirling around, to see the cat they had feared of, the cat who has appeared in nursery horror stories. Tigerstar. The evil tabby padded slowly towards them, a sarcastic smirk on his face.

Firestar crouched down, ear flattened, and spat, "Tigerstar, I never thought you would be here!"

Leopardstar padded up to the ThunderClan leader, and meowed, "What happened? Where's the rest of StarClan?"

Tigerstar just chuckled; he shook his head and switched his menacing gaze upon the leaders. "You'll find out soon after, but I promise they're enjoying themselves very much."

The leaders began to back away slowly, when suddenly a huge gray cloud fell upon them out of nowhere, freezing all four leaders in their pawsteps…

**Uh oh… What has Tigerstar done now? Read on to find out!**


End file.
